It is known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,428; 3,484,803; and 3,995,416 to fold hay rakes from a downwardly operational hay raking position to an upward transport position for moving the hay rake to a different location.
The present invention is directed to an improved foldable hay rake in which the fingerwheel hay rakes are supported and operated in such a manner that the rakes may be easily moved by the operator from a hay raking position to a convenient transport position. The advantage of this invention is that the operator does not have to get off of the tractor in changing from a working to a transport position. Also, when the rake wheels are positioned in the transport position, the rake wheels are in a compact horizontal configuration requiring minimal width. The present invention also improves the efficiency of the hay rake as it enables it to make windrows around curves, follows the contour of the ground better, and all but eliminates the side thrust against the rake wheels and sharp turns without raising the rake.